Reuniting Old Friends
by Hoshi-Ryuu
Summary: The Digimon begin to slowly appear in the real world, or so the Digidestined are believing. Are they really returning to join their partners? Or are they just haunting memories? TaixSoraxMatt, TKxKari. Rated T for possible language.


A simple Digimon fic of Sora reuniting with Biyomon.  
SoraxMatt

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Please enjoy the following fanfic for your entertainment.

-

Years have past since I have been in touch with my Digimon… do I miss her? Of course, I do.

 _"Biyomon! I love you!"_ I yelled at the top of my lungs. We were all headed back to our camp, leaving the digital world for what we felt was forever. At the time, we knew our job was done and we had to return home; to our own lives.  
 _"Good bye, Sora!"_

I think back to that day often. I've even confided in a few others to let them know how I've felt. We're in high school now. I hadn't thought that life could go on after our time in the digi world, but we did. Tai continued with soccer, Matt was developing his first band, Izzy had his computers, Joe with his books, Mimi and her fashion, and of course TK and Kari had each other and their new friends in school.  
Me? I had picked up hours at my mother's flower shop along with trading out a soccer ball for a tennis racket.  
To me, the digital world feels like a dream…

-

"Get it, Sora!"  
I ran as fast as I could, attempting not to trip over my feet as I hit the small green ball with my racket, watching it fly back across the way to the opposing team member. We were practicing for our upcoming doubles match. My partner, Lilliana, looked back my way briefly.  
"Are you doing okay back there?"  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" I called back, watching her make the next hit on the small ball. I was out of breath, a bit spacey, but okay nonetheless.

 _TWEEEEE!  
_  
Our coach blew the whistle, allowing us to have a five-minute break. I sat where I stood, placing my head in my hands. What was wrong with me today?  
"You look exhausted,"  
I looked up to see my coach standing over me, soon bending down to my level, "Sora, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing," I mumbled with a smile, moving my sunburnt orange bangs out of my face, "Really, I'm fine," I did my best to reassure her, "I think I'm just a little tired, that's all."  
"You have to make sure you're getting enough sleep at night," she sounded so concerned. "Take the rest of the day off; you and Lilliana can both go early. Your matches are crucial tomorrow."  
"Then we should continue to practice, right?" Lilliana passed me as water as she rejoined us, "We need to be at our best."  
"Your best won't be enough if you're not both mentally rested," said Coach, "Now, do as I said and we will see you both tomorrow morning."  
I leaned back on my hands as Lilliana pouted beside me on the court. "Well, coach knows best, right?"  
"She thinks so,"  
Lilliana stood and held her hand out to me, "Guess I'm heading home then. I have homework to do anyways,"  
I accepted her hand and stood, stretching for a moment. "Yeah, I should probably go run by the shop and see if mom needs any help."  
"You're there all the time, Sora. If I were you and you were me, I'd take a break from the place."  
"She needs help though,"  
"Coach says we need to rest and that's what we should be doing. Do what you want, Takenouchi, but I'm going to go soak in a hot bath." She waved her hand over her shoulder as she began to walk away, tennis racket in hand and her backpack in the other.  
I stood in my spot for a moment before shutting my eyes and sighing. I took a moment to shut my eyes and do a "mental scan" as Izzy would call it. He had mentioned that he take two to three minutes after doing an exercise or anything strenuous to kind of relax and see how he feels throughout his body to help himself recover.  
I began to mentally think of what my body was feeling as I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, following Izzy's instructions. My feet hurt, my head was warm and hair full of sweat, my wrist had a twinge or two to it, and I was hungry.

I gathered my duffle bag and tennis racket, slinging them over my shoulder as I left the court minutes later, sipping my water bottle slowly. I decided it was best to head home to shower and change before going over to mom's shop. She wouldn't like if I showed up like this anyways.  
 _"It's not lady like to be running a flower shop in a tennis uniform,"_ I could hear her saying already.

 _Sora!  
_ I slowed my steps and looked around. It sounded like… no, it couldn't be her…  
 _Sora!_  
The voice echoed in my ears as I looked around again, spinning in a circle. This time I was sure I had heard her! "Biyomon?" I whispered, almost uncertain of what I had heard.  
I looked up at the sky and saw what looked like Biyomon, sitting on a branch of a tree. _"Sora!"_

"Biyo..mon?" I couldn't believe my eyes. Was it really her?  
I blinked and then she was gone. Frantically, I looked around, hearing her voice from afar.  
" _Sora! Soooorrrraaa!_ "

I began to run in the direction of her voice, sure I knew where she was at. "Biyomon! Biyo, where are you?!" I shouted, fear and panic in my voice. It wasn't a but a moment later that I heard a blaring car horn, and soon was tackled to the ground, rolling down a grassy hillside, and landing near the water's edge at the bottom of the grassy hill. A pair of arms were wrapped around my own body as they slowly loosened.

"Sora, what were you thinking? You almost got hit!"  
I looked above me as blonde hair fell into the face of my savior.

"Matt…?"

\- 


End file.
